


Friday Mornings

by Hagar



Series: Shadow Line [6]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Characters, Gen, Holidays, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Novelette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday season is firmly within the list of "things complicated by being a Ranger." Study of family dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set in SL-verse, after Ghosts Through the Prism
> 
> Loving gratitude to beta reader Roie.

> "_Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins  
> Silently closing her bedroom door  
> Leaving the note that she hoped would say more  
> She goes downstairs to the kitchen  
> clutching her handkerchief  
> Quietly turning the back door key  
> Stepping outside she is free"  
> _Lennon and McCartney, "She's Leaving Home"

  


* * *

#### Thursday-Friday, December 24-25, 1998

"Remind me again why we're hosting a large Christmas dinner?" asked Amanda, setting the empty glasses tray on the kitchen table.

"Because everyone is still excited about Emma" said Ethan, "and they didn't get to see her yet. Mom and Calvin would've never forgiven us if we didn't invite them"

"I know", sighed Amanda, "but I keep waiting for something to go wrong"

"You mean to keep waiting for Shiera to explode", muttered Ethan quietly. Amanda's brother Calvin, and his wife Helen, were in the living room and did not need to hear this. "We shouldn't have let her pick my mom up from the airport. It's not safe"

"She wouldn't do anything to Eileen, don't be ridiculous. Besides, it would've looked weird to Calvin and Helen if we protested too much"

"I don't trust that girl with people, Amanda. She isn't normal"

"Uncle Calvin is asking about the eggnog", said Emma, coming into the kitchen. Her tone was sullen as she added: "I don't like aunt Helen. She keeps fussing over me"

"That's because she's happy you're awake, sweetie", said Amanda.

"She doesn't even know me," said Emma, "and I'm tired of hearing what a _miracle_ it is that I'm awake and well. It's not a miracle"

"Of course it is", said Ethan sharply. "That's what the doctors say". He and Amanda exchanged glances: Shiera watched her mouth, if nothing else, but the concept of concealment was foreign to Emma. She wouldn't - or couldn't - watch her mouth.

"I'll go get Calvin his eggnog", said Amanda. "Honestly, he shouldn't drink so much before dinner"

"When is Shiera going to be here with grandma, anyway?" asked Emma.

"Grandma's plane only landed an hour ago" said Ethan, glancing at the oven's time display as he checked on the duck. "They're probably still stuck in traffic"

"Shiera doesn't get stuck in traffic"

"Even holiday traffic?"

"Duh"

"Emma", said Ethan warningly. The duck would be ready just in time - if Shiera would indeed get lucky.

"Stop running down the child" said Helen, coming into the kitchen. " It's really sweet that she has so much faith in her sister"

"Too much faith", muttered Ethan. Emma left the kitchen the moment Helen entered it. It annoyed him that he could not speak freely in his own house: either he had to make sure that his sister-in-law wouldn't hear or see anything she shouldn't, or he had to watch for his daughters' attitude.

"She has a hard time adjusting, doesn't see", said Helen sympathetically.

"You have no idea" was the vehement reply.

"How are you handling it? All of you, I mean". Helen spread her arms. "You and Amanda seem worn out"

"It's just the holidays" lied Ethan. _And worrying about Shiera's constant forays to other planet, or Emma joining her so enthusiastically_, he thought. _And everything else that comes with it_.

Helen shook her head. "I don't believe you, Ethan", she said. Ethan's heart skipped a beat, but then she added: "You've had too much luck"

"My daughter was comatose for four years, Helen. My other daughter won't speak to me…" he bit his lip. He did _not_ mean to say that out loud.

"Shiera doesn't seem to talk much to anyone", said Helen. "No offence, Ethan, but you should've done something about her years ago"

"Don't I know it", sighed Ethan. He'd wondered many times if there was anything he and Amanda could've done that might have changed the way things turned out. _Maybe if we'd been more firm with her when she started with the martial arts obsession…_ "I think it's too late, now"

"I'd tell you that it's never too late but, hey," Helen shrugged, "I've never had children"

Ethan was about to say something, but then they heard the front door opening, and Shiera's voice called "We're here!"

"I can't believe it, she beat the traffic!" roared Calvin. Helen and Ethan left the kitchen in time to see Amanda slap her brother's arm and tell him: "You've had enough eggnog"

"Mom!" Ethan went right over to his mother and bent down to hug her. She hugged him back reluctantly, because that meant she had to let go of Emma. "It's so good to see you"

"It's been too long", agreed Amanda, right behind her husband.

"I'm not big on travels", said Eileen, "but maybe you're right". She pressed Emma close to her again. "I could use seeing my granddaughters more often"

"I'll go put these in the guest room" interrupted Shiera, slightly lifting her grandmother's bags; she hadn't really let go of them since entering. "If that's okay with everyone"

"Do you need help with those?" asked Calvin. "They're almost… bigger than she is" he finished, staring at Shiera's back as she disappeared upstairs. "Girls are not supposed to be that strong. Especially tiny skinny things like her. What are you feeding her, Amanda? She's practically skin and bones"

"She added weight recently" said Amanda defensively. "She eats like the rest of us put together"

"Maybe she's bulimic", suggested Helen.

"She's an athlete", said Ethan firmly, before Emma could say anything stupid. "Go sit at the table, everyone. Dinner will be ready in a minute"

* * *

"That went well", said Ethan to no one in particular as he loaded the dishwasher. Shiera was in the kitchen, too, helping to clean out while Amanda put Emma to bed, but she hadn't said a word to Ethan in over a month now, and so now he pretended to speak to the air. "Calvin was never the most observant of people, Helen managed to miss it when Emma healed that cut, and my mom didn't notice anything out of the ordinary - yet. She is staying here until after New Year's, though". It was the thing with Emma that really freaked Ethan out: Helen had cut her hand while collecting the shards of a broken glass, and Emma healed that. The kid was smart about it, though: she grabbed Helen's hand quickly, before Helen could take a good look at the cut, and kissed it, saying "There, now it wouldn't hurt at all". Helen took Emma's actions for childish sweetness, but Ethan and Amanda had seen Emma heal minor injuries enough times to know what had really happened.

"Don't be angry with Emma, she doesn't deserve it", said Shiera quietly. "And we'll keep things normal where grandma can see or hear. I don't want her knowing, either, as you should've known"

Ethan almost dropped the dish he was holding. He twisted around and looked at Shiera. She wasn't looking at him at all, but rather continued with what she was doing. "What happened to make you talk?" he asked. Already he wasn't sure if she spoke at all - maybe he only imagined hearing her answer him.

"Don't hurt Emma". Now Shiera was looking at him, too, and she looked serious - like she always did.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt her!"

"You're hurting her all the time"

"How?"

"Yelling at her when she's just trying to help - like that first time she healed someone in the house, remember?"

"That was scary, Shiera. Even you were surprised"

"I didn't know she could learn that", agreed Shiera. "That's all. Nothing surprising about healing, anymore"

"Says the Ranger", muttered Ethan. "That Melissa person had no right…"

"For one thing, Emma asked her to teach her that. For another, you really should get to know Melissa better before you say anything about her. And, in case you forgot, Emma would still be lying in the hospital if not for Melissa. So watch your mouth"

"Don't talk to me like that" snapped Ethan.

Shiera's eyes narrowed. "When you're this close to accusing someone who's done your family nothing but good?"

"You are still my daughter…"

"So _act_ like it!"

The kitchen was completely still for a few minutes. Then Shiera resumed putting things in the fridge.

"What was that supposed to mean?" demanded Ethan, but she didn't answer. "What was that all about?" No answer. Sighing, Ethan returned his attention to the dishes. _Now I remember why I didn't miss her talking to me_, he thought. _I hope mom really is asleep and didn't hear any of this_.

* * *

For a moment, Amanda wasn't sure what woke her up. Then she heard it again, and smiled. It was Friday morning; it was Christmas, and her daughters were laughing about downstairs; it was Christmas, and her family was together, even if not whole. _We can make it_, she thought. _All the fights and the arguments, do they really mean anything? Why should it be like that? We can make it better. We should_. With that thought, she got out of bed and wrapped up in her gown before going downstairs.

The girls were in the living room, sitting underneath the Christmas tree. Emma had a humongous plush green toy snake wrapped about her. She was breathing heavily, as if she had just ran, but she was also smiling triumphantly. Next to her, Shiera was shaking her head, apparently amused by something.

"Hi, mom!" called Emma. Shiera turned her head, but said nothing.

"Hi, girls", said Amanda, sitting next to them on the carpet. "So, who's the snake from?"

"Zhane got it for Shiera", said Emma. "Isn't it the cutest?"

Amanda wasn't sure that a six-foot snake with a mean expression counted as 'cute', even if it was just a plush toy. Still, Emma seemed positively delighted about it and even Shiera was smiling. "It's cute", allowed Amanda. "Hey", she frowned at the gifts pile, "most of these weren't hear last night, were they?"

Shiera shook her head. "They're from the team. I think DECA teleported them in at midnight"

"Oh". Momentarily weirded out, Amanda reach for the most normal thing she could. "So what did they get you guys?"

"Well, we started from Zhane's because Emma had to know what that big lumpy package was", said Shiera dryly, "though in retrospect, she probably knew what mine's gonna be and was just waiting to snuggle it. I should probably kill Zhane for hers, as he got her a flight simulator"

"Isn't it cool?" Emma held the box out to her mom for inspection, but Amanda just shook her head. "New bracelet?" she asked.

"Yeah, from Cassie"

"The Pink Floyd discography is from her, too", added Shiera.

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Good taste"

"Yeah, well". Shiera tugged the yellow ribbon on the package she was holding, and a green scarf flowed out of the wrapping paper. She caught it and held it against the light.

"It's beautiful", said Amanda softly. "You need help with that?" she offered, as Shiera tried to figure out how to best tie the long scarf.

Shiera raised her eyes, as if surprised. "Sure", she said.

Amanda fixed it around Shiera's neck, handling the delicate fabric with care. It was smooth and light, and the rich green color reflected back the light. "It looks like silk, but it doesn't quite feel like it", commented Amanda.

"It might be Triforian. Ashley had been going on about their fabrics for ages"

Amanda's fingers faltered. "Triforian?"

"Yeah. Cool place. They need better predator control, though"

Amanda bit her lip and finished tying the scarf. _Even the scarf is alien_. "There", she concluded. "Looking really good on you"

Shiera smiled. "Thanks, mom"

"Look what I've got!" squealed Emma. She was holding what looked like a small, colorful wire ball in her hand. Amanda watched, astonished, as Emma threw it in the air and it expanded, hovering in midair. "I've wanted one like this for ages!"

"Just remember grandma's in the house", said Shiera quietly.

Amanda's heart sank. "What is it?" she asked.

"Telekinesis ball" said Emma excitedly. "It's special for kids to play with, because it's really, really sensitive. Kirrie and I play with hers all the time" Even as she spoke, the ball rose and began circling around the tree.

"Telekinesis", repeated Amanda, looking at the flying ball and then at her daughter. "You can make things move with your mind?"

"All humans can, mom", said Shiera. "Most just never bother to do that. Telekinesis balls are pretty common toy on Kerova, though"

"I see", said Amanda heavily. "Maybe you should wait until the weekend is over before you start playing with it, sweetie"

"I'll be careful, mom", promised Emma.

"I'll know when grandma wakes up" offered Shiera. "It's safe until then"

"Unless the neighbours see", said Amanda.

"So I'll play in my room", said Emma. The ball descended and collapsed into her waiting hand, and she put it away.

"What do you girls say for hot chocolate, and some Christmas cookies?" suggested Amanda as the girls reached for more gifts. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what they were, but she wasn't sure how to leave the girls without hurting them.

"Thanks, mom" said Shiera. Emma nodded too.

Amanda pushed herself up and turned towards the kitchen. "I'll be back in a few," she told them. She completely missed how Shiera's eyes followed her.

* * *

Emma was fidgeting in her chair long before Christmas lunch was over. By the time Amanda offered a second round of dessert, Emma was close to exploding.

"Mom, can I go play my new simulator in Shiera's room? Please?" she asked.

"What new simulator?" asked Ethan.

"The flight simulator Zhane got me. Shiera agreed to install in for me on her computer. Please?"

"What kind of a name is Zhane?" asked Eileen.

"Swedish" said Shiera.

Amanda and Ethan exchanged glances. Shiera was a smooth liar, no doubt about it: it made them all the more worried.

"Alright, you can go", Ethan told Emma. _Before she says something that will be harder to cover._

"Great!" Emma all but bounced out of her chair and dragged Shiera upstairs.

"It's very nice that Emma has so many new friends already" said Eileen.

Ethan and Amanda exchanged looks. "Most are Shiera's friends, actually", said Amanda. "They're a pretty tight bunch, and most of them treat Emma like their own sister. She has some friends her own age, too"

"Hum", said Eileen. "What are they, some kind of a gang?"

_Yes_, thought Ethan. "No", he said, "Model kids, the whole lot. How's the cake, mom?" he asked. "Amanda has been trying to recreate the recipe for years, you know"

"It's good", allowed Eileen, "but I still stay your dad's was better"

"Hey, I'm trying!" said Amanda.

"I'm just getting to you, girl", laughed Eileen. "You're too uptight"

"Well, it's the holidays", said Amanda with a forced smile. "Things will probably get better after New Year's"

* * *

Half an hour later, the adults were sitting in the living room over coffee and some more cake. The girls were still in Shiera's room.

"I'll get that", said Ethan when the doorbell rang.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Karlson" said Carlos politely when the door opened. "Is Shiera home?"

"Yes", said Ethan curtly. _As the kid damn well knows_, he thought. _Probably paged her before coming here_. "She's upstairs in her room"

"Thanks" said Carlos. He brushed past Ethan easily, and stopped as the bottom of the stairs. "Merry Christmas", he told the two women in the living room.

"Hi, Carlos", said Amanda. She got up. "Eileen, this is Shiera's boyfriend, Carlos. Carlos, this is Eileen Karlson, Ethan's mother. She'll be staying here until after New Year's"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am"

"Carlos?" drifted Shiera's voice from upstairs. "You're early"

"I know"

"I'll be down in a minute"

"Carlos!" Emma shot downstairs, straight into Carlos' arms. "Thanks for the book, it's awesome!"

"Hey, little one" laughed Carlos as he picked her up. "You're getting a little too heavy for this, don't you think?"

"Shiera doesn't think I'm heavy"

"That's because Shiera is a supergirl", said Carlos. "I'm not"

Emma giggled.

"Hey, I'm ready" Shiera came hurrying out of her room. She paused at the top of the stairs and laughed. "Oh, now I get it!"

"Took you some time", said Carlos. "Even I knew they were going to do it"

"Do what?" demanded Ethan, but got his answer right away: Shiera was wearing a green and black biker-style jacket, which Ethan was sure he'd never seen before. Carlos was wearing a twin jacket.

"A couple of the guys got us twin jackets", explained Carlos unnecessarily, putting Emma down. "They probably thought it's funny"

"It makes sense", said Emma. "You always wear the same colors anyway"

"I'll see you later, okay, sweetie?" Shiera asked Emma. "Make sure you don't interrupt anyone with your game"

Emma nodded.

"I'll be around later", said Shiera, turning to her parents. "We're having a get-together at Ashley's"

"Have fun" said Ethan.

"We will", said Carlos with a tight smile.

As the door closed behind them, Shiera could hear her grandmother say: "He looks like a really nice boy, Ethan. I don't understand why you despise him so much"


	2. Christmas

> "_Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins  
> Silently closing her bedroom door  
> Leaving the note that she hoped would say more  
> She goes downstairs to the kitchen  
> clutching her handkerchief  
> Quietly turning the back door key  
> Stepping outside she is free"  
> _Lennon and McCartney, "She's Leaving Home"

  


* * *

#### Thursday-Friday, December 24-25, 1998

"Remind me again why we're hosting a large Christmas dinner?" asked Amanda, setting the empty glasses tray on the kitchen table.

"Because everyone is still excited about Emma" said Ethan, "and they didn't get to see her yet. Mom and Calvin would've never forgiven us if we didn't invite them"

"I know", sighed Amanda, "but I keep waiting for something to go wrong"

"You mean to keep waiting for Shiera to explode", muttered Ethan quietly. Amanda's brother Calvin, and his wife Helen, were in the living room and did not need to hear this. "We shouldn't have let her pick my mom up from the airport. It's not safe"

"She wouldn't do anything to Eileen, don't be ridiculous. Besides, it would've looked weird to Calvin and Helen if we protested too much"

"I don't trust that girl with people, Amanda. She isn't normal"

"Uncle Calvin is asking about the eggnog", said Emma, coming into the kitchen. Her tone was sullen as she added: "I don't like aunt Helen. She keeps fussing over me"

"That's because she's happy you're awake, sweetie", said Amanda.

"She doesn't even know me," said Emma, "and I'm tired of hearing what a _miracle_ it is that I'm awake and well. It's not a miracle"

"Of course it is", said Ethan sharply. "That's what the doctors say". He and Amanda exchanged glances: Shiera watched her mouth, if nothing else, but the concept of concealment was foreign to Emma. She wouldn't - or couldn't - watch her mouth.

"I'll go get Calvin his eggnog", said Amanda. "Honestly, he shouldn't drink so much before dinner"

"When is Shiera going to be here with grandma, anyway?" asked Emma.

"Grandma's plane only landed an hour ago" said Ethan, glancing at the oven's time display as he checked on the duck. "They're probably still stuck in traffic"

"Shiera doesn't get stuck in traffic"

"Even holiday traffic?"

"Duh"

"Emma", said Ethan warningly. The duck would be ready just in time - if Shiera would indeed get lucky.

"Stop running down the child" said Helen, coming into the kitchen. " It's really sweet that she has so much faith in her sister"

"Too much faith", muttered Ethan. Emma left the kitchen the moment Helen entered it. It annoyed him that he could not speak freely in his own house: either he had to make sure that his sister-in-law wouldn't hear or see anything she shouldn't, or he had to watch for his daughters' attitude.

"She has a hard time adjusting, doesn't see", said Helen sympathetically.

"You have no idea" was the vehement reply.

"How are you handling it? All of you, I mean". Helen spread her arms. "You and Amanda seem worn out"

"It's just the holidays" lied Ethan. _And worrying about Shiera's constant forays to other planet, or Emma joining her so enthusiastically_, he thought. _And everything else that comes with it_.

Helen shook her head. "I don't believe you, Ethan", she said. Ethan's heart skipped a beat, but then she added: "You've had too much luck"

"My daughter was comatose for four years, Helen. My other daughter won't speak to me…" he bit his lip. He did _not_ mean to say that out loud.

"Shiera doesn't seem to talk much to anyone", said Helen. "No offence, Ethan, but you should've done something about her years ago"

"Don't I know it", sighed Ethan. He'd wondered many times if there was anything he and Amanda could've done that might have changed the way things turned out. _Maybe if we'd been more firm with her when she started with the martial arts obsession…_ "I think it's too late, now"

"I'd tell you that it's never too late but, hey," Helen shrugged, "I've never had children"

Ethan was about to say something, but then they heard the front door opening, and Shiera's voice called "We're here!"

"I can't believe it, she beat the traffic!" roared Calvin. Helen and Ethan left the kitchen in time to see Amanda slap her brother's arm and tell him: "You've had enough eggnog"

"Mom!" Ethan went right over to his mother and bent down to hug her. She hugged him back reluctantly, because that meant she had to let go of Emma. "It's so good to see you"

"It's been too long", agreed Amanda, right behind her husband.

"I'm not big on travels", said Eileen, "but maybe you're right". She pressed Emma close to her again. "I could use seeing my granddaughters more often"

"I'll go put these in the guest room" interrupted Shiera, slightly lifting her grandmother's bags; she hadn't really let go of them since entering. "If that's okay with everyone"

"Do you need help with those?" asked Calvin. "They're almost… bigger than she is" he finished, staring at Shiera's back as she disappeared upstairs. "Girls are not supposed to be that strong. Especially tiny skinny things like her. What are you feeding her, Amanda? She's practically skin and bones"

"She added weight recently" said Amanda defensively. "She eats like the rest of us put together"

"Maybe she's bulimic", suggested Helen.

"She's an athlete", said Ethan firmly, before Emma could say anything stupid. "Go sit at the table, everyone. Dinner will be ready in a minute"

* * *

"That went well", said Ethan to no one in particular as he loaded the dishwasher. Shiera was in the kitchen, too, helping to clean out while Amanda put Emma to bed, but she hadn't said a word to Ethan in over a month now, and so now he pretended to speak to the air. "Calvin was never the most observant of people, Helen managed to miss it when Emma healed that cut, and my mom didn't notice anything out of the ordinary - yet. She is staying here until after New Year's, though". It was the thing with Emma that really freaked Ethan out: Helen had cut her hand while collecting the shards of a broken glass, and Emma healed that. The kid was smart about it, though: she grabbed Helen's hand quickly, before Helen could take a good look at the cut, and kissed it, saying "There, now it wouldn't hurt at all". Helen took Emma's actions for childish sweetness, but Ethan and Amanda had seen Emma heal minor injuries enough times to know what had really happened.

"Don't be angry with Emma, she doesn't deserve it", said Shiera quietly. "And we'll keep things normal where grandma can see or hear. I don't want her knowing, either, as you should've known"

Ethan almost dropped the dish he was holding. He twisted around and looked at Shiera. She wasn't looking at him at all, but rather continued with what she was doing. "What happened to make you talk?" he asked. Already he wasn't sure if she spoke at all - maybe he only imagined hearing her answer him.

"Don't hurt Emma". Now Shiera was looking at him, too, and she looked serious - like she always did.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt her!"

"You're hurting her all the time"

"How?"

"Yelling at her when she's just trying to help - like that first time she healed someone in the house, remember?"

"That was scary, Shiera. Even you were surprised"

"I didn't know she could learn that", agreed Shiera. "That's all. Nothing surprising about healing, anymore"

"Says the Ranger", muttered Ethan. "That Melissa person had no right…"

"For one thing, Emma asked her to teach her that. For another, you really should get to know Melissa better before you say anything about her. And, in case you forgot, Emma would still be lying in the hospital if not for Melissa. So watch your mouth"

"Don't talk to me like that" snapped Ethan.

Shiera's eyes narrowed. "When you're this close to accusing someone who's done your family nothing but good?"

"You are still my daughter…"

"So _act_ like it!"

The kitchen was completely still for a few minutes. Then Shiera resumed putting things in the fridge.

"What was that supposed to mean?" demanded Ethan, but she didn't answer. "What was that all about?" No answer. Sighing, Ethan returned his attention to the dishes. _Now I remember why I didn't miss her talking to me_, he thought. _I hope mom really is asleep and didn't hear any of this_.

* * *

For a moment, Amanda wasn't sure what woke her up. Then she heard it again, and smiled. It was Friday morning; it was Christmas, and her daughters were laughing about downstairs; it was Christmas, and her family was together, even if not whole. _We can make it_, she thought. _All the fights and the arguments, do they really mean anything? Why should it be like that? We can make it better. We should_. With that thought, she got out of bed and wrapped up in her gown before going downstairs.

The girls were in the living room, sitting underneath the Christmas tree. Emma had a humongous plush green toy snake wrapped about her. She was breathing heavily, as if she had just ran, but she was also smiling triumphantly. Next to her, Shiera was shaking her head, apparently amused by something.

"Hi, mom!" called Emma. Shiera turned her head, but said nothing.

"Hi, girls", said Amanda, sitting next to them on the carpet. "So, who's the snake from?"

"Zhane got it for Shiera", said Emma. "Isn't it the cutest?"

Amanda wasn't sure that a six-foot snake with a mean expression counted as 'cute', even if it was just a plush toy. Still, Emma seemed positively delighted about it and even Shiera was smiling. "It's cute", allowed Amanda. "Hey", she frowned at the gifts pile, "most of these weren't hear last night, were they?"

Shiera shook her head. "They're from the team. I think DECA teleported them in at midnight"

"Oh". Momentarily weirded out, Amanda reach for the most normal thing she could. "So what did they get you guys?"

"Well, we started from Zhane's because Emma had to know what that big lumpy package was", said Shiera dryly, "though in retrospect, she probably knew what mine's gonna be and was just waiting to snuggle it. I should probably kill Zhane for hers, as he got her a flight simulator"

"Isn't it cool?" Emma held the box out to her mom for inspection, but Amanda just shook her head. "New bracelet?" she asked.

"Yeah, from Cassie"

"The Pink Floyd discography is from her, too", added Shiera.

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Good taste"

"Yeah, well". Shiera tugged the yellow ribbon on the package she was holding, and a green scarf flowed out of the wrapping paper. She caught it and held it against the light.

"It's beautiful", said Amanda softly. "You need help with that?" she offered, as Shiera tried to figure out how to best tie the long scarf.

Shiera raised her eyes, as if surprised. "Sure", she said.

Amanda fixed it around Shiera's neck, handling the delicate fabric with care. It was smooth and light, and the rich green color reflected back the light. "It looks like silk, but it doesn't quite feel like it", commented Amanda.

"It might be Triforian. Ashley had been going on about their fabrics for ages"

Amanda's fingers faltered. "Triforian?"

"Yeah. Cool place. They need better predator control, though"

Amanda bit her lip and finished tying the scarf. _Even the scarf is alien_. "There", she concluded. "Looking really good on you"

Shiera smiled. "Thanks, mom"

"Look what I've got!" squealed Emma. She was holding what looked like a small, colorful wire ball in her hand. Amanda watched, astonished, as Emma threw it in the air and it expanded, hovering in midair. "I've wanted one like this for ages!"

"Just remember grandma's in the house", said Shiera quietly.

Amanda's heart sank. "What is it?" she asked.

"Telekinesis ball" said Emma excitedly. "It's special for kids to play with, because it's really, really sensitive. Kirrie and I play with hers all the time" Even as she spoke, the ball rose and began circling around the tree.

"Telekinesis", repeated Amanda, looking at the flying ball and then at her daughter. "You can make things move with your mind?"

"All humans can, mom", said Shiera. "Most just never bother to do that. Telekinesis balls are pretty common toy on Kerova, though"

"I see", said Amanda heavily. "Maybe you should wait until the weekend is over before you start playing with it, sweetie"

"I'll be careful, mom", promised Emma.

"I'll know when grandma wakes up" offered Shiera. "It's safe until then"

"Unless the neighbours see", said Amanda.

"So I'll play in my room", said Emma. The ball descended and collapsed into her waiting hand, and she put it away.

"What do you girls say for hot chocolate, and some Christmas cookies?" suggested Amanda as the girls reached for more gifts. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what they were, but she wasn't sure how to leave the girls without hurting them.

"Thanks, mom" said Shiera. Emma nodded too.

Amanda pushed herself up and turned towards the kitchen. "I'll be back in a few," she told them. She completely missed how Shiera's eyes followed her.

* * *

Emma was fidgeting in her chair long before Christmas lunch was over. By the time Amanda offered a second round of dessert, Emma was close to exploding.

"Mom, can I go play my new simulator in Shiera's room? Please?" she asked.

"What new simulator?" asked Ethan.

"The flight simulator Zhane got me. Shiera agreed to install in for me on her computer. Please?"

"What kind of a name is Zhane?" asked Eileen.

"Swedish" said Shiera.

Amanda and Ethan exchanged glances. Shiera was a smooth liar, no doubt about it: it made them all the more worried.

"Alright, you can go", Ethan told Emma. _Before she says something that will be harder to cover._

"Great!" Emma all but bounced out of her chair and dragged Shiera upstairs.

"It's very nice that Emma has so many new friends already" said Eileen.

Ethan and Amanda exchanged looks. "Most are Shiera's friends, actually", said Amanda. "They're a pretty tight bunch, and most of them treat Emma like their own sister. She has some friends her own age, too"

"Hum", said Eileen. "What are they, some kind of a gang?"

_Yes_, thought Ethan. "No", he said, "Model kids, the whole lot. How's the cake, mom?" he asked. "Amanda has been trying to recreate the recipe for years, you know"

"It's good", allowed Eileen, "but I still stay your dad's was better"

"Hey, I'm trying!" said Amanda.

"I'm just getting to you, girl", laughed Eileen. "You're too uptight"

"Well, it's the holidays", said Amanda with a forced smile. "Things will probably get better after New Year's"

* * *

Half an hour later, the adults were sitting in the living room over coffee and some more cake. The girls were still in Shiera's room.

"I'll get that", said Ethan when the doorbell rang.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Karlson" said Carlos politely when the door opened. "Is Shiera home?"

"Yes", said Ethan curtly. _As the kid damn well knows_, he thought. _Probably paged her before coming here_. "She's upstairs in her room"

"Thanks" said Carlos. He brushed past Ethan easily, and stopped as the bottom of the stairs. "Merry Christmas", he told the two women in the living room.

"Hi, Carlos", said Amanda. She got up. "Eileen, this is Shiera's boyfriend, Carlos. Carlos, this is Eileen Karlson, Ethan's mother. She'll be staying here until after New Year's"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am"

"Carlos?" drifted Shiera's voice from upstairs. "You're early"

"I know"

"I'll be down in a minute"

"Carlos!" Emma shot downstairs, straight into Carlos' arms. "Thanks for the book, it's awesome!"

"Hey, little one" laughed Carlos as he picked her up. "You're getting a little too heavy for this, don't you think?"

"Shiera doesn't think I'm heavy"

"That's because Shiera is a supergirl", said Carlos. "I'm not"

Emma giggled.

"Hey, I'm ready" Shiera came hurrying out of her room. She paused at the top of the stairs and laughed. "Oh, now I get it!"

"Took you some time", said Carlos. "Even I knew they were going to do it"

"Do what?" demanded Ethan, but got his answer right away: Shiera was wearing a green and black biker-style jacket, which Ethan was sure he'd never seen before. Carlos was wearing a twin jacket.

"A couple of the guys got us twin jackets", explained Carlos unnecessarily, putting Emma down. "They probably thought it's funny"

"It makes sense", said Emma. "You always wear the same colors anyway"

"I'll see you later, okay, sweetie?" Shiera asked Emma. "Make sure you don't interrupt anyone with your game"

Emma nodded.

"I'll be around later", said Shiera, turning to her parents. "We're having a get-together at Ashley's"

"Have fun" said Ethan.

"We will", said Carlos with a tight smile.

As the door closed behind them, Shiera could hear her grandmother say: "He looks like a really nice boy, Ethan. I don't understand why you despise him so much"


	3. Springtime (Birthday Run)

> "_Friday morning at nine o'clock she is far away  
> __Waiting to keep the appointment she made  
> __Meeting a man from the motor trade"  
> _Lennon and McCartney, "She's Leaving Home"

  


* * *

#### Friday, March 19, 1999

00:01.

She should get up.

It was past midnight. She had been staring at the clock for little under four hours, now, waiting for midnight - waiting for the date to change. If she'd have gotten up couple of minutes ago then she'd be ready to leave by now, but she didn't.

She really should get up.

It was after midnight. She should get out - no point loitering if she was leaving. She was not one to waste time or to hesitate once she had made up her mind. Was she hesitating now?

Any second and it would be 00:02. It would be two minutes into the new day, and she would still be lying in bed, motionless. Was she afraid? She dismissed the thought at it appeared - precious few things scared her, and none of them was relevant to the current situation. But she was still lying in bed. Was she nervous? She had done more daring things without blinking or looking back once.

00:02.

Why was this so hard?

She'd been trained for awareness for the last eight months: of her surroundings, and mostly of herself. She was acquiring the habit of not acting without understanding the motives behind her will to act. She knew perfectly well her reasons for wanting to do what she set out to do tonight. It was her reasons for _not_ acting that scared her.

Should she or should she not act?

She pushed herself into a sitting position. _Get out first, think later_. She had had to change into pajamas earlier, but she had a uniform tucked under the mattress. She pulled it out and changed quickly. The emblems on the jacket were clearly visible to her, even in the dark, and she tried hard not to look at them. The uniform was a Megaship uniform, black like Zhane's and with the Megaship's golden _M_ on the back, but it was not an Astro uniform: the Astro uniforms had two mission tags on their right breast and shoulder, and hers had none; the Astro uniforms had a color bar at the top of their left breast, and she had none; and where the Astros' Power Strike went over a triangle of their color, hers went over a muted green background contained within a thin blue ring.

All her school stuff was in her locker at school, and everything of personal value had been transferred to the Megaship a long time ago. Everything else she could easily find in the dark, and it fit easily into the backpack: three pairs of pants, a stack of shirts, a jacket, socks and underwear. She put the toothbrush and toothpaste in a side pocket and tied the sneakers to the back of the bag.

She tugged the bootlaces again - not that they needed it - straightened up and shouldered the bag. All set. She checked her communicator, and frowned. The Megaship was not in Earth orbit. She could page for a glider and it would reach her in a matter of minutes, but now that she got moving she didn't want to delay; and she didn't want to alert anyone on the Megaship, either - there was no knowing what DECA might decide to report.

She'd have to teleport, then. She still didn't like long-distance teleports, but at least they didn't give her hypercharge, anymore. _That_ was a bother, and the reason she had her own glider for over half a year now.

She was delaying again. Once she realized it, the darkened room disappeared in a heartbeat and she was standing in a sunlit kitchen. No one was home - as she expected. It was early afternoon over here, and Rya and the girls had no reason to be home. The house was quiet, and she counted on it staying this way at least for a few hours. Still, it felt weird to be at somebody else's house, all alone and without telling anyone that she would be there.

She walked over to the living room, dropped her bag by the couch, undid the boots, lay down and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

She woke up sharply, as she always did. There was another person breathing next to her - less than a foot away. There were only three people who could get this close to her, while she was asleep, without waking her up first. Emma was asleep in her room on Earth and she would've known if Carlos was this close, and this left only one option.

Karone was sitting on the floor, watching her. This was not where Shiera fell asleep.

She pushed herself up, sharply, eyes scanning the room: wardrobe, ink paintings, armchair, body-length mirror, bureaus at either size of the bed. She'd never seen this room before.

"Where are we?"

"We thought you'd take a glider" said Karone, disregarding Shiera's question. "The teleportation was a bit of a surprise, so you got extra twenty minutes of sleep on top of what we had planned"

"What the hell is going on?"

Karone pulled herself from her cross-legged position into a standing one. "You probably realized already that we're on a spaceship", she said. "It used to be a freighter. Andros and Zhane completely redid the engines, though, so it runs almost as fast as the Megaship, now. Redoing what used to be crew quarters was team effort. You have this unit, and two smaller guest units. There's also a nice training area in what used to be one of the cargo bays"

"You've got all the facilities here", continued Karone. Shiera was still sitting on the bed, frozen to the spot. "You can park it in Earth orbit for school, and set a course for wherever when you want to. Happy eighteenth birthday, Shiera"

Shiera turned her head slowly, taking in the sight of the room, before focusing on Karone again.

"I didn't tell anyone I was going to leave", she said slowly. "Not even Carlos"

"None of us expected you to stay there", said Karone. She set down beside Shiera. "I think I knew you were going to leave before you did"

"Karone, this is _huge_…"

"It's right", said Karone simply.

Shiera stood up and started exploring the room. She moved slowly, carefully, taking her time to examine each piece of furniture. Karone remained seated, watching her.

A sad chuckle escaped Shiera as she opened the wardrobe.

"You always dress the same", said Karone from behind here. "It was easy. Stocking the kitchen was harder"

Shiera turned. "There's a kitchen?"

"I told you you have all the facilities", said Karone. She got up and stood next to Shiera, facing her.

"Thank you", said Shiera in a low voice.

Karone shook her head. "Happy birthday", she repeated.

Shiera shook her head. She was close to tears.

"Come on, you should see the rest of the place". She took Shiera's hand and tugged her towards the door. The girl was still slightly in shock - not that Karone could blame her. "Don't you want to see it?"

Shiera finally moved. The room's door slid open as they approached it. The kitchen and living room area were essentially one space, separated only by a half-height bulkhead. TJ and Andros were sitting on one of the couches, playing Chess. Ashley was also on the couch, sitting behind Andros, her arm on one of his left shoulder and her chin rested on his right. Cassie was keeping Carlos occupied in the kitchen, and Zhane was apparently trying to distract them both. There were balloons everywhere, and a very large "Happy Birthday" banner.

Everybody turned their heads when they heard the door swish open.

Shiera froze. Karone put her hand on Shiera's shoulder and prayed that the girl won't faint. Then Carlos rushed towards them, and Karone stepped away as he pulled Shiera off of her feet, hugged her and kissed her all in one movement. They only broke the kiss when the catcalls from Zhane and TJ became too loud, but Shiera remained next to Carlos, hands tight on his shirt as if she would fall without this support; which, Karone concluded, may well be true.

Everyone gathered around them, offering birthday wishes and congratulations. It was a good few moments before Shiera found her voice, and her first strangled words were: "I should kill you guys".

The general response was laughter.

"After we have cake", said TJ.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"The sign of a good surprise party", said Zhane cheerfully.

"And nearly all of you have school tomorrow"

"As do you", pointed Cassie.

"We're in transit from Kerova to Earth", explained Ashley. "We'll be in Earth orbit before dawn, even"

Shiera shook her head wordlessly.

"Yeah", said Andros sympathetically. "Happy birthday, Shiera"

* * *

School was a haze that day. The little sleep she got before Karone woke her on the ship was the only sleep she got that night - they partied until after they arrived in Earth orbit, and Carlos remained with her even after everyone else dispersed. She hadn't really listened in any of her classes - or rather, she listened even less then she usually did.

Then classes were over, and she caught the bus to "Gung Ho". The dojo had replaced the "Surf Spot" as the team's hangout as months progressed: it was more secure than Adelle's, and the secret chamber Rocky had installed during last summer's renovation proved itself useful time and time again.

She didn't see Rocky when she entered, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Rocky was always there - Ben, the owner, pulled back from most duties over the time that passed since he hired Rocky full-time, after Rocky's graduation, and now Rocky was the actual manager of the dojo.

There was a huge fish tank by the wall, and Shiera kneeled next to it. It was a new thing, and she wondered where Rocky was going to put it.

* * *

He saw her by the fish tank from upstairs, and he smiled. His smile widened as he came downstairs and she didn't yet notice him, busy watching the fish. He stopped four feet behind her.

"Hi, Shiera"

"Hi, Rocky" She turned her head to great him, but immediately returned to watching the fish.

"Cool, isn't it?" he asked. He stepped forward, standing practically over her.

"It's amazing", she said. "I didn't know you like fish"

"Yeah, well"

"Where are you going to put it? It doesn't fit anywhere in the dojo"

"No, it doesn't", he agreed. The smile had long turned into a full grin. "But it's just the right size for the counter you have between the kitchen and the living room"

She spun and stood so fast that she almost knocked him off his feet. The expression on her face was priceless.

"You were on this too?"

"Well, duh. How else could I get the right measurements?" he asked rhetorically. "It's from Adam and Tommy, too, since they couldn't be here today. They send their wishes, though; and the fish"

Any normal girl would've squealed by now, and probably hugged him, but Shiera only laughed a little and shook her head. "It's incredible. Thanks, Rocky"

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, kid"

She plopped down by the tank. "This was a_ long_ day"

"So I heard", he agreed. "And it's not over yet. You may want to change into gi"

She groaned out loud. "Class in fifteen. Damn!"

He bent down and patted her knee. "Plenty of coffee in the kitchen"

"I know what you call coffee", she retorted. "No thanks"

"This is good coffee", he told her. "Adam's stuff"

She nodded and pushed herself up. "I'd better change first. But I do hope you meant 'plenty' "

"Sure I did. Can't have you fainting in the middle of class because you didn't sleep enough"

She glared at him. He raised his arms in mock-surrender. "What? It's not like it didn't happen before, you know!"

* * *

Carlos met her after class, as he always did. He brought Emma with him. She ran over to Shiera and Shiera picked her up, not caring who might see.

"God, I missed you, baby girl", she said. "Sorry for not telling you"

Emma gave her a Look. "I knew you were going to leave"

"You were in on the entire scheme, too?"

"Duh". Emma rolled her eyes. "I did my room. Now we don't need to order the Megaship each time I wanna visit Melissa or Kirrie!"

"You can stop asking people if they knew", Carlos told her. "Everyone's in who could be told"

"So what did you name it?" asked Emma. "The ship", she added at Shiera's blank expression.

Now was Carlos' turn to roll his eyes. "You had all day, and you didn't think up a name?"

"Why does it need a name?"

"Because we can't just say 'the ship' each time. There are plenty of ships out there"

"Why do _I_ need to name it?"

"Because it's yours", pointed Emma practically. "But I'll name it for you if you want"

"And how would you name it?"

" 'Orbit' " said Emma.

" 'Orbit'?" asked Carlos, amused.

Emma shrugged. "It's the next practical name after naming it 'ship'," she pointed.

" 'Orbit' it is", agreed Shiera. "So, anyone up for dinner on Orbit? I think there's some food left from the party"

"The place was stocked", informed her Carlos. "There's no way we ate everything, even with both Zhane and TJ around"

"Let's check"

They bantered their way through dinner, and everything was so normal that Carlos found it almost physically painful. But Shiera never asked how her parents responded to her disappearance, and Emma hadn't brought it up, either.


End file.
